Being Human
by Luna WhiteWolf
Summary: An OC loses her powers and is stuck in her human form. She meets another ghost OC who has a familiar looking suit. Do they work together to get her powers back or will they go their separate ways? She also meets two twin brothers along the way. What's the deal with them? Why are they so distant from each other? Can Luna help mend the bond that was severed between them? OCxOCs
1. Escaping

A girl turned and lay flat on her stomach with her head on her crossed arms. The girl blinked and her ice-blue eyes slowly changed to a different color; a darker blue. She didn't feel or know her eyes changed. She only sighed and closed her eyes, slowly letting sleep take over her body.

Luna slowly opened her eyes. The room was still dark and she found herself lying on her back. She lifted her body to a sitting position with her arms before yawning and rubbing her eyes. Her body features hadn't changed at all, only her eyes from yesterday. She stared at the door through the bars of her cage and sighed. _This bites… _She thought. _I'm stuck in my human form with no powers whatsoever… I hate feeling weak and helpless._

She glanced over at Dan to her right before glancing over to Danny to her left. _At least the others are being set free… I don't feel as helpless now. But they're still here, along with me. What do they want with me anyway? I'm useless without my powers… _She then glanced back over at the door. She sighed before flinching as the door opened.

Two guards came into the room with another ghost, who also looked to be a teenager. They threw him into the cage to the left of Luna's cage, just in between hers and Danny's cage. They closed the cage door and left the room without a word.

Luna glanced over at the ghost teen, who was lying on his side, facing her. He had pale blue skin and long reddish-brown hair. He was wearing a purple suit with a red and purple cape. Luna looked closer and saw that there was a black cross on his torso, and a black cross pin that held his cape to his suit. He had short black fingerless gloves with a red cross on each glove. He also had a red cross necklace hanging around his neck, two purple piercings in his ears with black chains attached to them and a red cross hanging down from them. Somehow, the suit seemed very familiar…

Luna gasped softly as she heard a soft moan from beyond the blue ghost, coming from Danny.

Danny was beginning to stir. He groaned and lifted himself up to a sitting position before rubbing his eyes to clear his vision. He looked around and let his eyes rest on the form of Luna, Dan, and a blue-skinned ghost in the cages to the right of him. He blinked and let his eyes rest on the blue ghost. Who was this new ghost? He looked up and saw that Luna was awake and staring at him.

"Good morning." Luna forced a small smile. "How do you feel?"

"Where are we?" Danny asked as he looked around the room. The blue ghost began to stir as he spoke.

Luna shrugged. "Dunno. They threw us in here last night…" Her blue eyes grew dark with an unknown emotion as she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, setting her chin in between her knees. She was still upset about being stuck as a human. Why couldn't she be stuck in her cat form, or even her dragon form? At least she could fight back in those forms. This one was weak…

Danny's green eyes grew dark with worry. "Are you okay?"

Luna blinked and lifted her head as she glanced at him. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

The blue ghost - whose name was Devin Claver - was sitting up, listening and staring at them. He knew something was bugging Luna, but he didn't want to bother her. Danny finally noticed Luna's eye color.

"Luna, what happened to your eyes? They're not ice-blue anymore," Danny told her.

"What color are they," Luna asked, not seeming very concerned.

"A darker blue."

"Hm.. Figures," she mumbled, setting her chin back on her knees. After a little while, no one talked. "So," Luna finally spoke up. "What's your name?"

Devin was silent. He sighed through his nose before speaking. "Devin. Devin Claver," he told her.

"So, Devin, why did they bring you here? And my name is Luna," she added.

Devin shrugged, "I'm not sure. I heard something about experimentation before they drugged me and brought me here."

"Great… More torture for me…" Luna's eyes had annoyance shining in them. She sighed before changing the subject. "Did you make that suit yourself?"

Devin didn't answer. He didn't want to tell anyone here, just in case they were his friend's enemies. When the door swung open with a loud click, he was a bit relieved.

Luna lifted her head as the door opened. Two scientists in black lab coats along with two guards came into the room, clicking on the light. It was bright at first, but her eyes slowly began to get used to the light.

The scientists walked over to Luna's cage and she recognized one of the scientists from last night. "So, what will we use you for?"

"Well, I'm obviously useless since you messed with my powers, **again**," Luna growled.

_Again?_ Devin thought. He raised an eyebrow slightly as he stared at her. _How does she have powers when she looks like a normal human, besides her hair? _

The scientist chuckled. "Well, we can use you for interrogation on that one." He glanced over at Devin, who raised an eyebrow at him. He opened her cage door and reached in, grabbing her shirt and pulling her out. He held her up to his face as she put her hands on his arm, her teeth clenched slightly. "So, shall we go then?"

"Hey, let her go!" Danny told the scientist sternly, but to no avail. He was only ignored.

The scientist threw Luna at one of the guards, who grabbed her arms tightly so she wouldn't escape, and walked over to Devin's cage. Before he could open the cage door, Devin closed his red eyes and began to glow white. A beam of light shot toward Danny and Dan and engulfed them. Another beam of light shot toward Luna and she squeaked as it engulfed her as well. Then, they disappeared, leaving the scientists and the guards empty-handed.


	2. Explanations

**I change my mind. Devin isn't evil. He kinda acts like it, but he's not. Anyways, I hope you enjoy ;) A chapter of explanations and a bit of bonding lol**

Luna dropped down on her hands and knees, feeling dizzy. She looked up to Devin, who was staring down at them. Danny was sitting up, rubbing his head from falling. Dan was sitting in a branch behind them, his back toward them. "You could warn somebody before you do that," Luna told Devin, standing up.

"Where's the fun in that?" Devin half smirked.

Luna rolled her eyes and turned to Danny. "You okay," she asked him, holding out her hand to help him up.

Danny took her hand and stood up, "Yeah, I think so."

Luna let go of his hand and then looked around. _Where are we now? _She sighed as she realized, once again, that she didn't have any animal senses either. _How much longer do I have to be stuck like this…? _She hated her human form already. Though, she still didn't hate _humans. _

"So," Devin started, making Luna flinch and turn toward him. "What exactly are your powers?"

"It's none of your concern," Luna responded, turning back around.

"Oh, really," Devin taunted.

"She said it's none of your business!"

Luna turned to see Dan float down from his branch. He had an annoyed look on his face. She glanced at Danny as he spoke.

"When did you ever start being protective," Danny demanded.

Dan opened his mouth to retort but Luna cut him off. "Please don't tell me you two are going to start fighting… I'm really not in the mood to break any up at the moment, nor am I able to," Luna told them sternly, walking away towards the edge of the clearing before they could start fighting.

"Are you sure you should be walking around by yourself? I'm pretty sure those guys are around here looking for us," Devin told her, crossing his arms.

Luna sighed and let her shoulders relax. She looked up towards the sky to see it was already darkening, the sun casting bright colors over the horizon as it sank. "Fine, we'll camp out here," she sighed. She turned to him and gave him a hard stare. "But we're leaving in the morning."

"Fine by me," Devin replied. He turned and walked through the bushes.

"Where is he going now," she asked aloud.

"I don't know," Danny shrugged.

Dan leaned with his back up against a tree with his legs and arms crossed. After a few minutes, Devin came back with a pile of wood in his arms. He set them down in the middle of the clearing and sat down a few feet away. His hand lit up as fire formed in his hand before throwing the flame on the wood, making it catch fire.

Luna raised an eyebrow slightly before sitting down in front of the campfire. Danny sat down on the other side of the campfire, opposite of Devin. Dan stayed where he was, watching the sky.

Luna put her hands in front of the fire, like all humans do when they try to warm up. She glanced at Devin and noticed him staring at something gold in his hand. It was very high-tech and fancy with the letters CW on it. It was one of Clockwork's medallions! "Where did you get that?" Danny was already falling asleep from such a long and exhausting day.

Devin flinched and looked up at Luna before stuffing the medallion back in his pocket. "No where," he answered flatly.

"I know that's one of Clockwork's medallions," Luna replied sternly.

Devin blinked, "You know Clockwork?"

"Yes, he's a friend of ours. Now tell me why you have it," she pressed.

"He gave it to me," Devin replied, pulling it back out of his pocket and staring at it in his hands.

Luna's eyes softened. "Did he make your suit too?"

Devin flicked his glance to Luna, "How did you-"

Luna shrugged, "It just seemed very familiar to me and I just figured that he probably made it."

Devin blinked before staring back down at the medallion. "He did. He found me and took care of me when I first came to the ghost zone." He gave a small smirk. "He always makes sure I have one of these with me."

"Does that mean he taught you a few of his powers as well," Luna asked curiously.

"He taught me how to teleport but that's about it. My other powers just came with me I guess." Devin shrugged.

"What are your other powers?"

"I can use a bit of fire, not much. Lightning. And," Devin held his hand in front of him and a white cross formed out of thin air in his hand. "I can make different things." He handed the cross to Luna.

Luna took the cross from him and stared at it for a moment before glancing back at him. "You must really like crosses. Why?"

Devin shrugged, "I just do." He stared at her. "And what are _your _powers? You still haven't told me yet."

"Maybe I just didn't want you to know yet." Luna gave a small smile. "I can change into a few different animals, plus this form."

"What kind of animals?"

"My main form, the one I was born into, is a wolf. I'm dire wolf with a bit of German shepherd."

"What about the others?"

"You'll find out soon," Luna smiled in amusement. Devin was actually showing interest and curiosity. "Anyways, I can teleport also. I can run at the speed of light, I have what I call "Sonic Howl". It's kind of like their ghostly wail," she gestured towards Dan and Danny, "but less ear-bursting. I can send enemies flying to possibly the other side of the planet. I haven't tried yet, but I know I probably could." She giggled a little.

"A Sonic Howl, huh?"

"Yeah, I can also fly using one of my attack moves: I leap into the air and spin continuously. I can speak telepathically; I can shrink and grow as I please. I only do that when I'm caring someone on my back in my wolf form. Umm…" Luna trailed off as she tried to remember what other powers she had.

Devin was quite interested with her powers. She sounded pretty powerful and yet, she was so kind and gentle…

"Oh.. And then there's the Fury…" Luna almost whispered those words. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, still holding the white cross in her hand.

Devin stared at her. Somehow, the "Fury" bothered her… He had to know why. "What's the "Fury"?"

Luna didn't answer. She just stared at the crackling campfire in front of her.

"What's the Fury," he repeated.

Luna sighed softly through her nose, though she didn't look at him. "It's my most powerful attack. The "core" of my power perhaps…" She trailed off once more, as if to consider that thought, then spoke again. "My brother, sister, and best friend in my pack also have the Fury, but I… I am the only one unable to control that power…"

Dan glanced at her as she started speaking about the Fury. He knew about that power, even though he hasn't witnessed it yet.

Devin blinked in surprise. _Only _she's _unable to control it? _"How come?" He asked softly.

Luna shrugged slightly, "I don't know. The necklace that I wear on my wolf form helps me control it. When I unleash the Fury with it on, I am able to control every move I make. But when it comes off…" She shivered and shut her eyes. "When it comes off and I am in that state, I am unstoppable. I attack everything that moves, everything that lives around me… And I can't do anything about it… The only way I can snap out of it is if someone is able to get my necklace back around my neck, but they'd only get hurt trying, even if they can…"

**Luna is always able to bring the soft/good side of ppl out, no matter what form she is in or if she has her powers ^^ And the tough Devin actually TELLS someone his story! lol He doesn't tell just ANYONE his past**

**Anywayz lol Luna hates the Fury.. and Devin senses that. He only wanted to know more about it so he can understand why she hates it. Plz review!**

**Ps. If you have any ideas/suggestions about what should happen in this story, please let me know. My brain is blank atm...**


	3. The Town of Luma

**Finally! Ch 3 is finished! I've been in a writing block for this chapter for so long its not even funny. It was tickin' me off. But here you are. I finished it just now this morning. Hope you enjoy!**

Devin didn't know what to say. _She's afraid of herself… Of what she might do to others around her… _He stared at Luna. She had her face buried in her legs and her eyes were shut tight.

Luna sighed to calm herself down and opened her eyes, setting her chin back on her knees. "Can we talk about something else now, please?" Her voice was still quiet, staring back at the crackling fire in front of her.

Devin nodded and stared at the campfire also. "So… Have you been camping before? In your human form I mean."

"No, not really… I'm used to sleeping out in the forest in my wolf form, but I've never had to sleep out here in my human form," Luna replied. She sighed softly before yawning.

"We should get some rest," Devin suggested, noticing her yawn. "We have a big day tomorrow if we're going to stay away from those black guys."

"The Guys in Black you mean?" Luna stared at Devin with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, them." Devin lay down on his back, staring up at the indigo sky.

Luna gave a small smile before doing the same, staring up at the star-filled sky. She spotted one that shined the brightest and for an instant, thought she saw two glowing, soft yellow eyes in the stars. But when she blinked, they were gone. She knew who it was. _Mother… _She sighed softly through her nose and turned on her side, facing Devin. She stared at the white cross Devin had given her before clenching it in her hand. She closed her eyes, but sleep was hard to come by…

Luna suddenly sat up straight and stared around the clearing wide-eyed and breathing hard. She forced herself to calm down and took a deep breath. She then glanced down to her right to see Devin still asleep. She looked to her left, Danny was asleep also. She then looked up to the brightening sky. It was a bright blue, brightening even more as the sun slowly rose into the sky. Her blue gaze then looked to the tree in front of her on the other side of the clearing. Dan was lying on a thick branch, staring at her with one eye open.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah…" Luna looked down at the campfire, which was now a pile of charred wood. She sighed before glancing back over to Devin. She then noticed something was missing. She looked around and then found the white cross beside her in the grass. She then put it in her pocket.

Devin was still lying on his back, but after a while, he finally sat up and let out a small yawn. He glanced at Luna and she met his gaze. "Shall we set off after he wakes up?" He pointed with his thumb to Danny, who had changed back into his human half when he fell asleep.

Luna nodded, "Sure." She stood up and then stretched until she felt her muscles would rip if she stretched any further.

Devin could tell she was in a better mood than last night. She had a smile as she took a deep breath of the morning air.

Luna then turned to stare at Danny, who was still asleep. She tapped a foot on the ground and then sighed before walking over to him. "I'm not gonna wait any longer for you to wake up," she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

Danny was startled awake and then realized it was only Luna. He stretched and yawned, "Hey, I was going to get up by myself."

"Uh-huh," Luna replied disbelievingly. She turned and started to walk away. "Come on, let's get going." Dan jumped down from his branch and followed behind the others as they followed her.

The group traveled for about half the day until they reached the nearest town. Of course, it wasn't Amity Park. They didn't want to risk going there and being captured again. It was a smaller town than Amity, but still pretty large. The town of Luma. It was about 35 miles from Amity Park.

Danny used a hoodie to hide his appearance, the hood over his head. Luna didn't do anything. She figured she didn't need one. Dan and Devin stayed as they were as well. Though, as they walked through the streets, people stared in caution or curiosity as they walked by. Probably caution from Dan's flaming hair and curiosity from Luna's white hair. They didn't heed any attention toward the citizens.

Soon, they had to stop and rest from walking all that way. Danny didn't think to bring any money and Luna didn't have any, so they resorted into stealing food. Luna and Danny didn't like it much, though.

Someone caught Luna's attention: a boy with long black hair and green highlights that hung over his face walked by with the hoodie over his head. She tried to get a better look at him but when someone walked in between them, he disappeared. Disappeared into the crowd. She blinked before shrugging.

They then took their stolen food and took it to an abandoned building. It was boarded over and run-down, but it was still standing. It had two floors, plus the attic and basement. The group went to the top floor where Luna and Danny ate. Afterward, they just hung around in the house, not really doing anything. Luna sat in a corner while Danny sat against the wall opposite. Devin sat a few feet away from Luna. Dan sat on the windowsill, keeping watch out the window. An awkward silence hung over the room, making Luna uneasy. She decided to pass the time by sleeping. She brought her knees up to her face and wrapped her arms over her knees. She put her face in her arms and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep almost immediately.

_Luna opened her eyes to find herself in a white space. There was nothing else around her but herself. She blinked and watched as a vast pool of water – or glass? – spread out in front of her. She looked down and stared at the reflection. Her eyes were ice-blue again, but the white parts surrounding them were black. She gasped softly. She blinked again and then saw her reflection change into her wolf form, but with the Fury. The eyes looked at her with menace and such fierceness that it seemed like the wolf would jump out of the reflection and attack her. She closed her eyes tight. _Why? Why me? Why am I the only one? Why couldn't I be blessed as a normal wolf instead of being burdened with the fears of killing someone? Why couldn't I be normal… like Rage, Aleu, and Aniyu… and the other wolves in my pack? _She opened her eyes to find that the reflection and everything else had been replaced by a black space. She dug in her pocket and found the white cross Devin had given her. It glowed brightly in the dark space. She closed her eyes once more and held it to her chest with both hands…_

Luna opened her eyes to find that she was lying on her side in the corner. It was dark and the only light was the slight glow from Devin and Dan and the light shining through the windows from the street lights. She sat up and rubbed her head, brushing aside a strand of hair that strayed from her bangs. She then looked around the room. Danny was sleeping on his back by the opposite wall. Devin had his head against the wall, seemingly asleep. And Dan was still in the windowsill, his eyes closed. She blinked before getting up, using the wall to help her. She then, as quietly as she could, snuck out of the room, down the stairs, and out of a hole that they came through when they went in.

Luna sighed and let her shoulders slump as she stared at the small moon in the sky. She held her arm with her other hand before walking down the sidewalk, not really knowing where she was going. She just wanted to take a walk. Somewhere. She stared down at the ground as she walked. She didn't look up, but when she did, she saw someone standing up against a building in an alley. It was barely visible, but she could just make out the green highlights in his hair under his head. It was the same boy from in the crowd. She watched as he lifted his head slightly, turned his head toward her, and then started walking slowly down the alley away from her. She blinked and then started walking again. She walked around the block until she came to the front of abandoned house. She sighed once more before walking over to the hole and entering.

**If you are wondering, Guys in Black is correct. They are kinda like GiW but GiB aren't just ghost hunters. They hunt anything and everything else. They hunt people, animals, legendary creatures like dragons and anything from fairy tales that no one really believes in but them. Yeah. They're very weird and thorough. That's why most of the people that work with GiB are kinda stupid and immature XD anyways, you'll find out soon of what I mean about them being immature. And who might this mysterious boy be that Luna keeps seeing? Find out soon! ^^ If its not interesting for you yet, then it will starting with the next chapter. I think lol**

**Oh, and I made up Luma. Its kinda like Yuma in Colorado but its a smaller town. ^^ Hurray for made up towns/cities! *is a dummy***


	4. Captured

**La! Another chapter is up! :D Like I said before, its really starting to get interesting from here ^^ not sure how interesting or how long it'll stay interesting, but... I'll try my best :3**

"You're up early."

Luna flinched as she entered the room. Though, she should have expected someone would be awake. Dan glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but he wasn't the one who spoke. She looked over to Devin. He was still sitting up against the wall, but he was staring at her. She shrugged and walked over to him and sat down beside him. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk around the block."

"Anything interesting happen," Devin asked. He now had one knee up and his elbow on his knee.

"Not really…" Luna yawned.

"Why don't you try and get some more rest," Devin suggested.

Luna nodded and, without thinking, leaned on Devin's shoulder and drifted off to sleep. Devin blinked in surprise and then laid his head back against the wall.

The sound of footsteps in the house woke Luna. Devin was still at her side, but standing. He had gotten up without waking her. Dan had stood as well, but he wasn't by the window. He was now in front of the door, in a fighting position. Danny was just beginning to stand up.

Luna rubbed her eyes and used the wall to help her get to her feet. "What's going on?"

The sound of more and louder footsteps answered her and then banging on the door followed.

Luna gasped. "They found us?!"

"Come on, we have to jump!"

Luna turned around to see Danny already on the windowsill and ready to jump out. "But"- She was interrupted by someone grabbing her arm and leading her over to the window.

"I'll help you," Devin told her.

Luna still didn't like the idea of jumping out of a window on the second floor but she was less fearful now that someone was helping her. After Danny flew from the window in his ghost half, Devin made her climb onto the window.

"After you jump, I'll come and catch you," Devin assured her.

Luna gulped as she stared out the window. She flinched when she heard more banging on the door, like someone was trying to break it open. She closed her eyes, took a breath, and leaped. Immediately, air rushed passed her face, her hair like fire behind her. It seemed like forever before she felt someone grab her and she stopped falling. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around their torso before opening her eyes. All she could see was the black cross on Devin's suit.

"I told you I'd catch you." It sounded like he was smiling.

Luna looked up and actually saw Devin's smile as he stared down at her before stopping by Danny, she smiled back. It then occurred to her that she was being carried bridal style. She saw Dan at the corner of her eye before they all flew off. The sounds of engines behind them made her look over Devin's shoulder. GiB jets were hot on their tails; guns were on the front of them. The guns charged up before blasting at them. Devin and the others tried as best they could to avoid getting hit while flying over the buildings. It seemed like Devin wasn't going as fast as Dan and Danny were. He wasn't. She was weighing him down. "Put me down."

"Why?" Devin raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it! I don't want to slow you down," Luna told him.

"No," he protested.

"Bu- Oh fine," she sighed. She squirmed in his arms until she slipped out of his grasp. She fell for a few feet before she landed on her feet on a roof, somersaulted, and coming to a stop on her foot and knee. She looked up to see Devin's surprised look before he started flying down towards her. "No, just go on without me! I'll be fine." She then got up and ran over to a door that led into the building. She tried to pull it open, but it was locked. She gasped and turned around with her back to the door. Devin had turned around and followed the others, the jets on their tails. One jet flew passed the roof she was on and it looked like the man had seen her.

Suddenly, Luna felt an empty space behind her and someone pulled her inside. She was able to let out a gasp before a hand covered her mouth and locked the door in front of her. She was held up against them as they stood in the corner of the wall and door. The sound of the jet's engine came by the door and seemed to stop for a few minutes. She held her breath and pressed herself further against the person holding her, hoping the jet would fly off. When it did, she breathed in relief through her nose before the hands let go of her. She stepped away and walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening it a crack to see outside, and, seeing that nothing was there, she turned to see who had saved her. She gasped softly when she saw the green highlights under the hood.

"Y-You… saved me?"

The boy smirked from under his hood. "I did. And you're welcome."

"Th-Thank you," Luna said softly. "I've seen you before… are you following me?" She raised an eyebrow slightly as she closed the door.

"You could say that," he said with a slight laugh in his voice.

Luna raised an eyebrow and then watched as he walked over to her, opened the door, and walked out. She followed behind him, closing the door in doing so, and followed him to the edge of the roof. He turned to her and gave her a smile, showing his dark green eyes, and then jumped down from the roof. She gasped and watched as he landed safely on his feet in the alley below and walked away as if nothing had happened. She blinked in surprise as she watched him disappear around the corner.

Suddenly, a gun went off behind Luna and she turned around just in time to see Devin fly in front in front of her. Whatever was shot from the gun wrapped itself around his body like rope and he fell to the ground as he was electrocuted. She gasped and went over to him, kneeling down. "Devin," she cried, shaking him gently. He seemed to have been knocked unconscious. She then looked up as the man's gun went off again and the same thing wrapped itself around her body. She felt pain course through her body as she was electrocuted, crying out in pain. She then fell onto her side and opened her eyes a crack. She watched as two men walked over to them and went to pick them up before she fell unconscious as well.

**GiB = Guys in Black**

**Luna! You're not supposed to allow them to follow you to your hide-out! *sighs* I suppose its not her fault. Considering she doesn't have her powers anymore and can't sense/hear them following her home. Oh no! They are captured again! And... Devin saved her from the first shot? o.o Well, what a hero! :D Though, idk why he didn't just grab her in the first place and fly off. He just had to stop the shot, didn't he... XD anyways, please review! Oh, and like I said before as well. Most of the guys that work for GiB are mostly immature and stupid. You'll find out why in the next chapter.**


	5. Immature Guys in Black

**Wow! I'm on a role! I haven't been able to get a writer's block yet ^^ Anyways, I've been working on my chapters a lot. Writing them on the bus to and from school, and at home after school and on the weekends when I can lol Enjoy this new chapter!**

Luna opened her eyes a crack to find herself in a dark room. What's worse was that she was being held up against the wall, with her wrists and ankles tied to the wall. She closed her eyes immediately when the light flashed on. When she finally opened her eyes, she found that she was being held in a dark gray, almost black, room. Typical GiB. Two men in black clothing came towards her, the door they came through swinging shut behind them. She then tried to get free of whatever was holding her to the wall, struggling against the restraints.

"That won't work, shapeshifter," one man told her.

"Yeah, those restraints are solid steel," the other said.

Luna rolled her eyes. _They do realize that if I had my powers, my wolf form would be able to tear these out of the wall. But I suppose they don't realize that considering they've never seen my other forms and what they can do._ With that, she smirked to herself. She admired the day that the faces of GiB would be of shock and possibly fear from her forms.

"What are you smiling at, shapeshifter?"

Luna's smirk immediately disappeared. "Nothing, and don't call me 'shapeshifter'."

"Oh? Then what do you want us to call you?"

Luna was silent. She didn't really want to tell these fools her name.

"Okay then, _druid_," they chuckled.

Luna rolled her eyes once more. _Wow, really? Now they're calling me something off of WoW?..._

"So, druid. What's this thing and what is it do?"

Luna looked up and saw them holding a white cross, dangling it between his fingers. She gasped. "Give that back!"

"Answer the questions first."

"It's a cross and it doesn't _do _anything," she told them sternly. "Now give it back."

"Why, did someone give it to you?"

"Yes, now give it back."

"Oh, was it a boy?"

Luna blinked. Why would they want to know that? "Maybe."

"Ooh! Druid's got a boyfriend! Druid's got a boyfriend," they chanted childishly.

"What? No I don't! He's just a _friend_. That's all," Luna protested.

"Oh, sure. That's what they all say," they laughed, still acting childish.

Luna rolled her eyes, getting more annoyed now. "Whatever… Just give it back."

"What if we don't?"

"Then I'll rip your heads off when I get my powers back," she sneered.

"Oh, like I can see that happening soon," he said disbelievingly.

Suddenly, the white cross started glowing and then floated from his hand towards Luna. She gasped softly and watched as it floated by her chest before a black string formed from it and around her neck. It then stopped glowing and went limp around her neck. It was now a necklace. She blinked in surprise before a look of knowing shown in her blue eyes. _Devin…_ She gave a small smile.

"Wha-Ho…How did you do that? I thought you didn't have any powers!"

"I don't! It wasn't me, I swear," Luna protested.

"Whatever, druid." They walked over to her and then unfastened the restraints. She fell into their arms and struggled against them as they led her out of the room.

The two men dragged Luna into a dark room with slightly glowing green containments. Three of them were already occupied. She gasped as she recognized who they were. "No… What did you do to them?"

"You're friends are fine. They haven't been harmed." They took her over to an empty one beside Devin's and pressed a few buttons on the control panel. The glass door slid open and they readied to throw her in.

Luna tried to keep her feet in front of her, to stop them from throwing her in, but they were stronger than her and she half ran-half tripped inside the containment. She fell on her knees and then stood up and tried to run back out, but the door had already closed. Something opened from the top and a mask dropped down behind her. She turned to it and stared at it before she heard them speak through the glass.

"Put that on, unless you want to sleep with no air."

Luna's eyes widened slightly and then rolled her eyes before putting on the mask. The bottom of the containment started filling up with a greenish water and she gasped. The light in the room vanished and she looked up to see the door close behind the two men. She then glanced down and saw that the water level was now up to her knees. Her eyes widened and she went over to where Devin was being held. She put her hand on the glass and stared at him. She then felt the water rise up over her waist. She stepped back into the middle of the containment and just watched the water rise up to her chest, and then to her chin. She closed her eyes as the mask started to give her air and the water rose up to her nose and then over her head. She waited until there was a loud beep before opening her eyes. The room around her looked greenish and she glanced over to Devin. He was still asleep. She blinked and felt her eyelids getting heavy. Was the air she was breathing meant for her to sleep? She sighed and closed her eyes, not even caring anymore.

The sound of something banging on thick glass woke Luna. She kept her eyes closed; trying to ignore whatever it was that was trying to get her attention. Maybe the Guys in Black would leave her alone… The banging sounded again and this time she opened one eye just a crack. No one was in the room, not even the lights were on. The room was still green in her vision through the water. She opened her eyes fully and then looked to her right. Devin was the one banging on the glass in his cylindrical container. She gasped and went over to the glass in her container, placing her hands on the glass. He seemed to look slightly relieved, placing his hands on the glass as well.

That's when the lights flashed on and the door opened. Both Luna and Devin pushed away from the glass, turning to the GiB. "Mornin', lovebirds!" It was the same two men from last night. Luna crossed her arms and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You should be glad that we at least gave the thought about giving you something to eat."

Luna's stomach snarled at her, showing that she was hungry. She sighed and let her arms fall to her sides. She didn't really want to leave Devin and the others, but she didn't exactly want to die of starvation either. She glanced down at the two men and gave a slight nod.

They pressed some buttons on the control panel and the water began to drain, making Luna begin to float down with the water until her feet touched the floor. "And you're friends are coming too…" They didn't sound the least bit sarcastic about it. They sounded like it shouldn't be allowed.

_It probably shouldn't, but who cares? I certainly don't._ Luna took the mask off her face when the water level was at her waste. She watched as the other man walked over to Devin's control panel for his containment. She heard her door open and then walked out. She noticed that she was dripping wet and turned to the man at her control panel. "Can't I at least get a towel?" Suddenly, something hit her face and she fell back, landing on her butt. She took the towel off her head just as a chuckle came from him. She slowly got to her feet. "Ha ha, very funny," she mocked with a sneer, wrapping the towel around her body. She turned and watched as Devin walked over to her, a slight smile of amusement on his face. She gave him a small smile, just as he was thrown a towel.

Devin caught it and wrapped it around his shoulders. He then grabbed his long hair and squeezed the water out. Luna did the same. She looked up as Danny walked over, his wet raven-black hair hanging over his face. He was thrown a towel, but didn't react in time. The towel hit the side of his head and just stayed there, a slight pout on his face. She giggled softly.

Since Dan was a bigger and more dangerous ghost, the two men didn't trust him. They both went over to his container and began draining the water. As Danny came over to Luna and Devin, Devin grabbed Danny's and Luna's arm and then teleported them out once more.

**GiB = Guys in Black**

**WoW = World of Warcraft (a game I love a lot! :D)**

**See. What did I tell you. They are childish and immature sometimes. Shouldn't they learn the first time, never to leave Devin alone with his friends? He can _teleport_ for Pete's sake! Sheesh, aren't they stupid lol Anyways, I decided to leave Dan out of this from now on. So if you are a Dan fan, then I'm very sorry. Devin's starting to smile! Can you believe that? See, Luna can make friends out of everyone if she/they doesn't hate them/her lol He still doesn't talk much, but I bet ya he will after a few chapters XD idk. We'll see :3 Please review!**


	6. Black Stalkers

**Well, I didn't get this chapter done as fast. Enjoy!**

"Don't they learn from the first time that you should have some sort of power restraint on before they let you out?" Luna giggled as she sat down at the base of a tree.

"I guess not," Devin remarked, a slight smile of amusement on his face. He leaned up against a tree nearby. "They're pretty stupid."

"And childish!" Luna rolled her eyes at the memory.

"Was there something I missed?" Devin raised an eyebrow, amusement still showing in his red eyes.

Luna blinked and then blushed, only slightly. "N-No… Thanks for giving it back to me, though."

"Give what back to you?"

Luna pointed to the white cross that still hung around her neck.

"Oh." He shrugged with a smirk. "No problem. I was asleep when that happened."

"You mean, you did that in your sleep," Luna asked, confused.

"Yeah."

"So… It's another power of yours?"

"I suppose so. I guess it doesn't really happen that often that I didn't feel I needed to add it to my list," Devin explained.

"Well, tell me about it." Luna pulled the towel around her as a small gust of wind blew by, making her slightly colder.

"Well, when I am either sleeping or unconscious, I can be at another place… mentally, I suppose you could say. And I can do anything I want, as if I was actually there, but invisible to everyone. Sometimes, I forget what happened when I wake up."

"Interesting," she complemented.

"Are we just going to sit around here waiting for the GiB to come look for us, or are we going to get moving," Danny asked, interrupting the conversation.

"Uhh…" Luna got to her feet. "We probably should get going."

And without another word, the three set off through the trees.

Luna walked through the trees behind Devin. She stared at the ground as she walked; only looking up occasionally to check if she was still following him. This time, she looked up and spotted a bush with red berries on it. "Raspberries!" She bent down and picked a few of them before stuffing them in her mouth. She then stood up and saw Devin staring at her. "What? I was hungry." He turned and started walking again, Luna following behind.

After a while, Devin stopped again and turned to them. "You guys keep going in this same direction. I'll be right behind you. I just have to check on something."

Luna raised an eyebrow, "What are you checking on?"

"Checking to see if we have any unwanted followers." Devin then began glowing white before he disappeared.

Luna sighed and then gestured with her hand for Danny to follow her. "Come on…" She then pushed through some bushes. They walked on in silence. A huge, old oak tree came into view and Luna stopped to stare at it. It was so large, and it looked so old. The trunk was so wide; a bear would probably be half the size of it if it climbed up the trunk. After staring at it for several moments, she turned and began to walk again. Danny followed behind. Soon, Luna stopped, gesturing for Danny to do the same.

"What is it," he asked.

"Shh! I think I hear something," she whispered.

After listening for a while, they finally heard bushes rustle and voices nearby. They gasped.

"They found us already?!" Luna couldn't believe it. "Did they attach some sort of tracking device to us when were sleeping or something?"

"I don't – wait." Danny walked over to her and took something from the crook of her neck. "Yes, they did." He showed the device to her and she took it. It was black with a tiny blue dot that flashed every once in a while.

Luna growled and threw it on the ground. By then, they were surrounded. She gasped and stepped close to Danny's side.

"You two are coming with us!" They all had their guns pointed at the two teens.

"I'd rather die than go back there," Luna sneered.

Danny changed into his ghost half. "I'll go down fighting!" He then flew up and started attacking the GiB.

Luna blinked in surprise, suddenly feeling vulnerable. Hands immediately latched onto her arms and pulled her back. She squeaked as they held her back. She was only able to watch as Danny dodged shots and shot at the men. She heard more bushes rustle and turned her head to see Devin appear with five men following close behind him, holding him back. She gasped and then got a split-second thought. She stepped on a man's foot behind her and then bit the other one's hand. She smirked when they shouted in pain and let go of her. She then raced away from them. She stopped at the edge of the clearing and turned back. The two men were grimacing over their pain before they looked up and dashed after her. She smirked softly before disappearing through the bushes.

Luna ran through the bushes before tripping over a root and fell into a clearing. She cringed and got up. When she stood up, a blast flew by her, making her stiffen in shock and a bit of fear. She slowly turned and saw the two men before her.

"Don't make us hurt you."

"Can't I have freedom once in awhile," she asked. They growled and aimed their guns at her. She shrugged, "Go ahead."

Just then, Devin appeared in front of her, his arms out to his sides to protect Luna, making her gasp. They pulled the trigger and she pushed him out of the way with a hard shove. She felt pain in her shoulder and her side as she was shot and she fell backward, onto her back.

"Luna!"

**GiB = Guys in Black**

**I swear, trackers are such stalkers! If you were wondering, Devin got ambushed and thought he could take all five on, but he was so wrong XD and then he got away from them again once Luna ran. And now she's shot! D: What will we all do now?! What will Devin do and what will happen to Luna? Find in the next chapter!**


	7. Fury Unleashed and Stalker Revealed

**Hey guys!~ Sorry I wasn't able to submit anything lately. I've this and ch 8 finished for quite some time now, but never really got around to submitting it. But now I finally am. I'm so sorry... Anyways, I hope enjoy!~**

Luna cringed as she lay on the ground. She had heard Devin shout her name, but nothing more. Blood oozed from the wound on her shoulder and her side and it hurt like _hell_. No wonder humans need so much protection and armor.

"Luna!"

Luna blinked open her eyes and saw Devin slide to her side.

"Why would you do something so reckless? You don't have any powers," Devin told her, almost sternly.

Luna slowly began to sit up, cringing as she did. Devin helped her up. "B-Because… I have an idea… It might or might not work, I-I'm not sure…"

More blasts flew by and Devin moved in front of her to shield her. He cringed as his back was hit. Luna blinked and her eyes flashed ice-blue. She pushed him aside and then laid down with her back turned to him, curling up into almost a complete ball. Her body trembled as it began to shift.

Devin stood up and shook his head from being pushed yet again. He looked over to Luna and saw her body changing. Her blue shirt and pants had changed into white fur and she no longer had any hair. Blue flames started to rise up from her body but it didn't look harmful. She began to get up and just stood there, her body still trembling and her tail raised. She stood there for several minutes before she turned and opened her eyes. She was now a white wolf with a scar across her face; she had long fangs and claws, a blue heart necklace, the white cross around her neck, a blue glove, and four blue bracelets. Her eyes were black with ice-blue irises.

The two men that had been shooting at them, gasped as they watched Luna. She turned to them and bared her long fangs before disappearing without the slightest movement. She reappeared in front of them and glared at them with her menacing gaze. They got scared and turned and ran through the trees, screaming their heads off like little girls. She snorted softly before turning back to Devin. He seemed to stiffen as her gaze fell on him, though her eyes were soft. She blinked before leaping through the bushes after them. She bounded over bushes and into the clearing where Danny was getting beat up. Ectoplasm oozed from wounds all over his body where he was blasted and unable to dodge. Everyone in the clearing seemed to freeze and turn toward her direction.

Luna stalked into the clearing, her gaze flicking back and forth from side to side, her tail flicking every once in a while. The GiB stiffened as she walked by, following her with their fearful gazes. She walked over and stood beside Danny, who was panting, sitting on his foot and knee. She stood in front of Danny with her tail raised and glared at them, baring her fangs as her snarl echoed around the clearing, the only thing that could be heard besides Danny's soft breath. She opened her mouth, making the growl sound more menacing. "Get out of this forest. And never come back. Don't follow us…or I will rip your heads clear off your shoulders," she snarled, her voice deep and threatening, unlike her usual soft voice.

The GiB stiffened even further before turning and, screaming like little girls, ran off through the forest. Luna snorted as they disappeared, their screams still echoing through the forest. Once their screams could no longer be heard, she blinked and her eyes rolled before she fell sideways, her body features returning to normal before she switched back into her human form. After a few moments, she groaned softly and slowly sat up.

Danny got to his feet, with a slight wince, and walked over to her. He knelt down beside her. "Feel better now that you kicked their butts," he asked with a chuckle.

Luna opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes had returned to a darker blue hue. "Y-Yeah, I do. Hopefully, they'll leave us alone now," she said. Danny helped her up and she held her side. Devin walked over to her.

"So that was…"

"The Fury," Luna finished for him. "Yes… It was… Now you know why I hate it so much."

"I don't really see why it's anything to hate…" Devin shrugged slightly.

"You haven't seen me without my necklace…" Her voice trailed off to barely a whisper.

"Oh, I forgot…"

The teens fell silent for several moments. After a while, someone leaped down from a tree and landed neatly on his feet before walking over to them, stopping a few feet away. Luna blinked and looked closer before seeing the green highlighted raven hair under the hood. Had he been there watching them this whole time?

"Interesting powers you've got there," the teen said, a smirk on his face.

Luna looked away before glancing back at him. "So you have been following us. For how long?"

He shrugged. "Since you first appeared in the forest outside of Luma."

"So what's your name," Luna asked.

"Stalker," Devin mumbled, his voice barely audible. Luna heard and elbowed him in the gut slightly, which made him chuckle softly.

"My name is Justin. Justin Timberling," he said, bowing slightly, like a gentleman.

"Like Timber_lake_," Danny asked.

"No, but you're not the first one to think that," Justin answered.

"Why are you following us," Luna asked.

Justin shrugged with a small smirk. Luna rolled her eyes slightly.

Just then, a blue and gray blur flew down and Justin easily kicked it aside. A human body fell and landed a few feet behind Justin. Luna gasped softly and watched as the boy quickly leaped to his feet and leaped into the trees as another blur.

"Sorry about that," Justin said. "My brother can get out of hand sometimes."

"Your brother," Luna asked.

"Yes, he thinks he can beat me, but try as he might, he can't," Justin smirked softly.

"Oh, what's his name?"

Justin stared at Luna and then shrugged, "Jake." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Look, I know the Guys in Black will try and come back for you. If you want to, I can help you keep out of their reach." He stared at her with his dark green eyes.

Danny grabbed Luna's arm. "We'll think about it." He then pulled her aside, making her wince, along with Devin. They huddled in a circle. "What do you guys think?"

"He knows what he's doing," Luna commented. "I think we can trust him."

Danny stared at her, knowing that every time she judged someone so quickly like that, that it was true. He looked to Devin, "What about you?"

Devin looked up at Justin and then Luna before sighing. "If he gets out of line, we'll dump him in a ditch."

Danny sighed and then broke the circle. They walked back over to Justin. He held out his hand, "Alright, we'll take your offer. But if you screw this up…"

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed," Justin told him, taking his hand and shaking it. He glanced over to Luna and winked slightly, making her blink in surprise.

**GiB = Guys in Black**

**And now we finally get to meet who the strange boy that Luna kept seeing is :D And yep, Luna can easily tell if someone is a good person or not even if she doesn't have her powers. She's just that special ;) lol jk but maybe she is**


	8. Hatred, Sorrow, and Sympathy

**Yup, this is the last chapter that I had recently finished. I haven't even begun to start ch 9 but I'm getting there. I'm even typing up Devin's story of when he first became a ghost ^^ and that's all the spoiler I'll give you on that XD lol Enjoy!~**

Justin led the three teens deep into the forest, making sure to go through the thick brush. They followed him in silence, still alert for any signs of the GiB trying to follow them, but the forest was quiet. Luna held her hand to her side, her shirt stained with her red blood around the wound. She knew she would have to wash it once they found a stream or a lake. Her stomach growled at her after a while and she sighed through her nose, trying to ignore it. Justin noticed and veered off to the right. After walking for half an hour more, they came to the side of a mountain. A cave loomed like a black hole in front of them.

Justin walked inside. After a few moments, his voice echoed out to them. "It's safe."

Luna walked inside without a moment's hesitation. Devin and Danny hesitated for a moment before following her in. The cave was large; it looked like a bear family could live in there and be able to stand on two legs without bumping their heads on the ceiling. Justin stood staring at something in the darkness at the back of the cave. He whistled loudly and screeches and a whole lot of bats followed. They flew passed, making Luna duck with a squeak, and out of the cave. Devin had simply walked over to the wall of the cave to avoid the hoard of bats. Luna stood up straight and glared at Justin softly. "You could have warned us next time before scaring us -er, me- half to death," she told him.

Justin turned to them and shrugged with a smile. "I didn't think to do it, sorry 'bout that," he replied.

Luna blinked and then sighed, "Its fine…" She winced slightly as pain pulsed through her wound. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go find a stream or something nearby," she announced.

"Are you sure it's safe enough to go out there alone yet," Devin asked.

Luna blinked before giving Danny a look. Danny blinked as well before walking over to Devin. "I think she should go alone for right now. And I doubt they would come back _this_ soon after she gave them a scare," he laughed slightly.

Luna smiled sheepishly. "I'll be back soon." She then exited the cave and walked through the trees. Before she lost her powers, she was able to either smell the water, or listen to the flow of the water. But now, she just had to look for the water. And soon, she found a stream. She knelt down beside the water and cupped her hands under the surface. She brought her hands up to her face and drank the water. She took off her shirt, with a wince, and began to wash it in the stream. She was leaving her skin bare, but she didn't care at the moment. She just wanted to clean her wound and get it over with. She squished the shirt together to wring the water out before unraveling it and setting it beside her. She then got her hands wet and began to carefully wipe the blood from her wound. She winced at the touch but she tried to toughen up. Once that was done and her wound was clean, she put her shirt back on. She shivered as the cold material touched her skin. She sighed softly and got up before turning around.

A boy had been standing behind her a few feet and when she turned, she gasped softly. "How long have you been standing there," Luna asked.

The boy stood silent for a moment before shrugging. "Since you got here."

Luna blushed slightly in embarrassment before crossing her arms protectively over her chest. "So… you're Justin's brother, Jake. Right?" Jake nodded slightly and then looked away. She could tell he wasn't much of a talker. "Why don't you come back with me? I'm sure my friends would like to meet you," she suggested.

Jake looked to her again and then shook his head. "No… I don't really want to be near Justin right now," he told her softly.

"Why not," Luna asked.

Jake didn't answer for a moment before shaking his head. He then leaped into the trees as a blur and disappeared.

Luna blinked in surprise before walking back to the cave.

When Luna had gotten back, the group greeted her and then began to rest silently in the cave while Justin kept watch at the mouth of the cave. He sat on a rock near the entrance, his eyes closed.

Luna looked over to him and then began to wonder about things. She then got up and walked over to him. "May I join you," she asked. Justin opened his eyes to glance at her and then nodded with a small smile. Luna sat down beside his rock with her arms around her legs. "So… I was wondering," she began. "Do you and your brother not like each other?"

Justin glanced at her, a bit surprised by the question. "Not really," he told her softly.

Luna looked to him with her dark blue eyes. "How come?"

Justin wondered why she had the sudden urge to ask these questions but he gave no sign that he was uncomfortable with them. He glanced out of the cave and into the forest. "Well, you see…" He hesitated a moment before sighing softly. "Our parents died of an accident a few years ago… I blame Jake for the accident and I know he blames me for it."

Luna looked surprised but also sympathetic. "Why do you blame each other? Was it how your parents died that you put the blame on each other," she asked softly. Her voice was like silk.

Justin glanced down to his hands. "I suppose… They died from some sort of blast to a building and it fell sideways on their car while we were driving. Surprisingly, Jake and I made it out, but they were buried alive… Jake had known about my…" He suddenly widened his eyes as if he had said too much. He decided to continue. "He knew about my… _secret_… and he thought that I had done something to make the building fall, so he placed the blame on me ever since that day."

Luna listened attentively. She felt pity for the brothers and she knew what it was like to lose a family member. "And what's your reason for blaming Jake," she pressed, her voice still soft.

Justin didn't answer. He stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Why do you blame Jake for this incident," Luna asked again. She wanted to help the brothers with their problem. She wouldn't be able to unless Justin told her why he blamed Jake.

Justin sighed softly and closed his eyes. "I… I guess I blame him because he blames me for it…" He glanced at her with his dark green eyes.

Luna's eyes glistened as she stared at him for a moment. She then stood up and, without warning, wrapped her arms around Justin in a comforting hug. Justin seemed very surprised by this, since he hadn't been hugged in several years. Though, he didn't shove her away. "I'm sorry…" She whispered softly.

Justin closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about…"

"You're not alone in this world… And you never will be." And with that, Luna let go and walked back over to her spot beside Devin and rested with her head against the wall.

Justin glanced at her in surprise, but didn't get the chance to answer her. He just watched her for a few moments before turning back around to stare at his hands and then out into the forest. He thought about what she just told him.

**Aww, who knew Justin and Jake had a hard life... and they hate each other... Luna can be so caring. I admire her. And now she has something to work on! What are her plans? Find out in the next chapter!**


	9. Frights and a New Discovery

**Hey guys!~ ehh... sorry I haven't been posting anything... I've been really busy and lazy and anything you might want to add to that list. I've had this chapter written and in my files for a while but hadn't gotten to posting it.. I hope this chapter will make up for it ^^; I am starting ch 10 right now so don't worry. I'm kind of in a writer's block but I'm trying to work with it. Enjoy!~**

Luna opened her eyes the next morning to find herself lying on her side against the cave wall. She blinked her eyes a few times before she sat up and brushed her hand through her hair to get some of the loose strands to stay together. She looked around and noticed that Devin had moved closer to her in his sleep. Danny still lay in his same spot against the wall, but he lay curled up with his back against the wall. She looked around again and noticed that something was missing. The three of them were the only ones in the cave. The rock lay bare at the mouth of the cave. Justin was gone.

She moved to grasp Devin's shoulder to shake him awake, but then thought against it. He probably wouldn't care if their guide had gone off somewhere. So, she got up instead. She dusted off her clothes and walked over to the rock. She stopped and stood beside it, staring out into the forest with her arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't angry or upset that Justin had left. She knew that he had been taking care of himself for a while. But she was… worried for him a bit. He could have told her he was leaving instead of leaving her there to worry.

A presence beside her made Luna flinch slightly. She glanced over to her left to see Devin standing beside her and she relaxed. "You know, sneaking up on people isn't a good idea unless you're really trying to give them a heart attack." She pointed out softly.

Devin glanced at her from the corner of his eye and then chuckled softly. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's okay. I just thought you might want to know that." Luna smiled softly.

"I'll make a mental note of that." Devin smiled as well. Luna just rolled her eyes in slight amusement. "So the stalker decided to get up and leave us, huh?"

Luna glanced at him. "His name isn't _stalker_." She then glanced out into the forest once more. "And I don't know… I guess he did." Her voice was low and soft, as if she were speaking mostly to herself.

They stood in silence for a while, just staring out into the forest. Luna then stretched her arms out above her before wincing slightly, her wound protesting from the stretch. She lowered her arms and held a hand to her side. She glanced at Devin, who had been watching her stretch. "I'm gonna go out again." She flicked her gaze to Danny's sleeping form. "Watch over him while I'm gone, okay?"

Devin stared at her for a moment before nodding slightly. "Yeah, sure."

Luna gave a small smile before walking back out to find the stream she had visited the day before. She found it again and knelt down beside the water's edge. She cupped her hands under the surface and drank before lifting her shirt to reveal part of her stomach. She stopped halfway up her stomach as she remembered yesterday's events by the stream and she blushed slightly. Instead, she lifted the side of her shirt to examine her wound. It had started to scab and it was cracked in a few places from when she had stretched. "Dammit…" She muttered and sighed. She then got one of her hands wet, the other one holding her shirt up, and began to rinse her slowly healing wound.

The swish of bushes behind her alerted Luna of someone's presence. She glanced over her shoulder to see none other than Jake Timberling himself. She let her shirt fall over her side as she stood and turned to him.

"I… brought this for you." Jake dug in his hoodie pocket and brought out a roll of bandages. "I thought you might need it."

Luna blinked as she stared at the roll before looking back up to him. "Thank you. That's very kind of you." She was going to take it when she realized something. With a slight blush on her cheeks, she turned around again. "C-Can you… Can you do it for me? Please?"

"Sure." Came the hesitant reply.

Luna slowly raised her shirt to the needed height and waited as Jake began to bandage her wound, wrapping the roll around her waist. It took about a few minutes before he finally finished. Luna put a hand to her bandaged side before lowering her shirt. She turned around to find that Jake had disappeared once more. She sighed softly. "Thanks…" She muttered. She hadn't even been able to talk to him much. She was hoping she could. Maybe she would see him again soon and then maybe they could chat. She glanced over her shoulder to look around the clearing before walking back to the cave. Her stomach growled along the way.

Luna emerged from the bushes and stared at the cave. She could make out Devin's form sitting by the cave wall, staring at nothing. She blinked before walking over to the entrance.

A tap and a "Hey there!" made her whip around and stumble backwards with a squeak of surprise. Her heart raced and she thought it might just leap out of her chest. Justin stood smirking at her with a bag of something in one of his hands.

"Don't _do_ that! I just got done telling Devin about giving people heart attacks," she huffed.

Justin shrugged, holding up his hands as well as the bag in submission. "Sorry 'bout that. I didn't think you'd get that scared."

Luna rolled her eyes, her heart still racing. "Yeah, well, I did." She glanced at the bag in his hands before nodding towards it. "What's that?"

Justin opened the bag and grabbed something before throwing it to her. "I thought you might be hungry, so I went out for a while."

Luna caught the reddish apple in one hand. "Thanks." She took a bite of the apple and then swallowed it after chewing. "You should really tell someone where you're going before running off." She glanced at him.

Justin smirked. "Aww, was someone worried?~"

Luna blinked in surprise. "What? I was not!" She huffed and turned around, taking another bite of her apple before walking into the cave. She had been worried, but she was still a bit on edge from her scare to let anyone know that she was.

Devin had stood up and was staring at them. He hadn't noticed that she had come back until she had nearly leaped into a tree (not literally) from her fright. He had feared something might have attacked her, but now he realized that the _stalker_ had just come back as well. Luna seemed a little ticked that she had been scared for the second time that day. And now she just seemed a little embarrassed for some reason. Though, he didn't ask.

Danny was now standing up as well. He stretched and yawned before glancing at Justin. An apple was thrown at him as well and he just barely caught it, being caught off guard by it. "Thanks." He bit into his apple and sat down on a rock near the wall. He chewed and then swallowed. "Are we heading out again today?"

"Not unless you want to get caught again." Justin leaned against the entrance with one of his legs crossed over the other, eating his own apple.

Luna glanced over to him and huffed. "Hell no." She muttered, just loud enough for the others to hear. Danny blinked in surprise, not having heard her curse before. She sat with her back against the cave wall; her legs crossed, and ate her apple.

Justin glanced at them from the corner of his dark green eye, making sure no one was looking in his direction. When he was sure no one was, he lit his apple core on white fire, making it disappear quickly. He then put his hand in his hoodie pocket like nothing had happened.

Luna, who had just swallowed a piece of her apple, had seen what he had done. He has powers? Was he a halfa like Danny? She glanced over at Danny, who had finished his apple core as well. Apparently he had a similar idea and he lit his own apple core on green fire. She blinked but didn't say anything.

Devin had sat down on the other side of the cave. He had also seen what Justin did and he glanced at Luna. He had seen her glance from Justin to Danny. What was she thinking about? He didn't say anything either.

Once Luna was finished with her apple, she stared at the core, wondering what to do with it. Throw into the forest, or leave it in the cave. The animals would eat it if she threw it into the trees. So she stood up and threw it out of the cave, only to have Justin catch it effortlessly in his left hand.

"Don't want to leave any evidence of us being here," Justin said, shoving the apple core in his pocket.

Luna blinked in surprise but then nodded. "Right. Sorry," she apologized.

And then, they set off through the forest once more, trying to stay away from the GiB.

**GiB = Guys in Black**

**Haha! lolz Luna got scared twice. I think that was the only time she swore throughout this entire story... if I remember correctly... So yeah, that's why Danny got surprised XD I figured that since Danny was a halfa and he had plasmic rays or whatever the hell they are (I forgot srry ^^;) that he could set things on fire if he chose. So... yeah.**

**And what's with this new discovery about Justin? Is Luna's assumption of him being a halfa correct?**

**Idk when we'll find that out yet lol**

**Please Review!~**


End file.
